Brian
Brian''' Debut: Universe: Universe Nights 2# Brawl: Brawl Nights 19# Appears in: Brawl Nights Season 1 Brawl Nights Season 2 Brawl Nights Season 3 Brawl Nights Season 4 Universe Nights Season 1 Universe Nights Season 2 Universe Nights Season 3 Super Smash Bros Wii U Tournament: Winter Breeze Mario Kart Days Season 1 Mario Kart Days Season 2 Mario Kart Days Season 3 Gender: Male Family: Logan Brother Cameron Brother Shawn Brother Partyguy Trainer/Best Friend Chris 2nd Best Friend Michael Rival Xbox Alternate Ego JJX Alternate Ego IMBATMAN Alternate Ego LOL Alternate Ego '''Other Names: Xbox, The Sword Fighter, Noob, LOL, IMBATMAN, Hobo, Old Hobo, Logan Jr, Baby Brian, JJX, Danky Dank, JJJJJ, Party Pooper, New Smash God Overview Brian, is a decent smash player in the Brawl/Universe Nights Series. He is the brother of Logan & Partyguy's best friend. Brian debuted in Brawl Nights 19# titled "Party!!!" Brian also has alternate ego's which are JJX, Xbox, LOL, and IMBATMAN which are used in different seasons (Most). His alternate ego Xbox debuted Brawl Nights 41# Titled "SWL vs Xbox Epic Battle," LOL Debuted in Brawl Nights 133# Titled "The Battle Begins," JJX Debuted Universe Nights 2# Titled" JJX vs SWL Silver Champion," and IMBATMAN Debuted in Universe Nights 195# Tilted "The Duel Part 4". His most notable one is Xbox his only alternate ego to apprear in every season. Brian mains are Toon Link, Meta Knight, and Samus using Toon Link the most witch is 90% of the time. in the new smash he uses Toon Link, Sheik, Villager, and Dark Pit on occasion. Brian has beat Scott, Chris, Michael, Heidi, Grant, Landon, Logan, Xbox, LOL, Matthew, Noah, Timit, and Niah. Brawl Nights Season 1 Brian made his debut in Brawl Nights 19# Titled "Party!!!" which was a Fatal-Fourway between Michael, Brian, Partyguy, and Jon, this match prooves that he's worse than Michael, Jon, and Partyguy at smash. His alternate ego which shows that Xbox also debuted in season one which was Brawl Nights 41# Titlted "Xbox vs SWL Epic Match," This match Proves his on comparison SWL in smash, this also prooves how much he has improved in his later matches in later seasons. Brians later matches are showing Brian Fighting his alternate egos fighting and fighting Matthew. Brian & his alternate ego had a team match against Partyguy & Timit, Brian lost by a lot. Brian had the most 1 on 1's besides for Partyguy in Brawl Nights Season 1. Brian beat Matthew, Hat, and Xbox in season 1. Brians best match is Brawl Nights 61# Titled "Wasting Final Smashes" This was Brians 1 on 1 with Matthew. This was Brians first major win in the series. Brian was the 5th best player in season 1 next to Scott & Matthew. Brian played the 8th most in season 1. He also had the 3rd most loses Scott & Jon having the most. Brians best matches are Brawl Nights 19#, Brawl Nights 41#, Brawl Nights 43#, Brawl Nights 45#, Brawl Nights 53#, Brawl Nights 60#, and Brawl Nights 61#. Brian had the most matches Mid-Season 1. Brian also had a Fatal-Fourway between Xbox, Brian, Partyguy, and Timit, Brian & Xbox took last though. Brian has struggled a lot of his matches like Partyguy, Michael, Timit, and even Scott a little. Brians skill level in season 1 is below average. Brian's last match in season 1 was Brawl Nights 61# this shows most of Brians apperances is Mid Season 1 witch is Brawl Nights 40 - 60. Brawl Nights Season 2 This season is Brian Mid Performance season. Brian did neither good or bad this season. He lost and beat a lot of people, this is the most improvement we have seen Brian in the whole entire series. Brians first match season is Brawl Nights 109# which is Titled "A Return and A Newcomer," the title is obiously refering too Brian returning. This season Brian got most matches at the begining whitch is Brawl Nights 100 - 130. No new alternate ego's appeared this season, but both of his main and alternate ego does return this season. Brian still uses the same characters this season but uses Toon Link a little less than last season but not that much. Brian fought a lot more foes this season, he fought Scott, Michael, Landon, Hat, Partyguy, Hat 2, Timit, ect.. Brian has improved the most troughout Brawl Nights 120 -140, since he has the most matches there, he got a lot of traning in. He finnaly beat SWL in a week, he barely lost to SWL, and he won againt him 10 Brawl Nights later . This is the most notable season for Brians Mistakes and positives since he's killed him slef the most but also got the most kills in season 2. Brian's best match this season is Brawl Nights 190# Titled "The Duel Part 2," This is Brian's second 1 on 1 match after the first one at the begining. Both players used their best characters they were on par with each other, this was Brians most important match to win but he still lost. Brian had a lot of other good matches this season win or lose. Brians best matches of season 2 are Brawl Nights 119#, Brawl Nights 121#, Brawl Nights 125#, Brawl Nights 133#, Brawl Nights 166#, and Brawl Nights 190#. At the begining of season 2 Brian fought against SWL and barely help even with a little help from Partyguy, Brian had a feud against Michael and lost, then had a little traning from Partyguy, then finnaly had a match against SWL and beat him. But he had a little help from Partyguy to do so. After that a lot of his mid matches are more traning from Partyguy. But Brian little mid matches, and the few he did have were either training or not that important. After that he made his return by playing the newcomer Landon which he defeated easily. After that Brian finnaly got his rematch by fighting Michael again after losing too him a long time ago, Brian was confident since he recived all that traning from Partyguy, but Brian still lost even with all that traning. Brian just wasn't ready yet to beat Michael. Brian is the 4th best player being better than Jayme and being worse than Jon since Brian recived help from Partyguy to win. But its still possible for Brian to beat Scott under the right conditions. Brians skill level would be Average but if you compare it to every other smash player in the world he would probaly be below average still, Brian is better than more smash players than he's worse than. Brian has beat Scott, Partyguy, Logan, Hat, and Hat 2 in season 2. Brawl Nights Season 3 Category:Smash Players